Oporation ReBirth
by Dragonflyvonn
Summary: Many years after the era of feudal Samurai. An organization wants to find what happened to the Batosai. A special team of agent is assigned to find his legacy and his blood line/
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Its some many year after the era of samurai and war. A bright age of intelligence and prosperity. The ideal society of trust and understanding. But where there is happiness there is the need for sadness. And many rebel groups that stand against the new way of life. The fire among the clouds if you must..

There still stands out the name of a warrior of the sword who killed men. The Batosai. The legendary man slayer. A distance glimsp into the life of the fudal and bloody warriors of Old japan. A cautionary tale used to strike fear into the government. The 16th century God of battle.

Not much can be said about the man slayer. But its legend is almost beaten by the theories that surround his disappearance. There is no true word of the tales after witch his legend was created. But there are clues.

....................................

2022 A.D. Tuesday November 25.

Report 5520-34

--"we have found it! The sword of the man slayer! We have found it! We picked up on the way to Hiroshima. Its the real thing. The man slayer's weopon!"--

"when did you get this message Lino?"

"An hour ago. From Hiroshima"

The two men always seemed like brothers. Private O'Leenan. Short, ignarant and 17 years old. The youngest to ever enter the organization. We nickname LINO during a mission. The other one was private Deaner. He was About 20 and just about as normal as you could look. Both of them couldnt go tn minutes without making some kind of joke. Its the reason why i made them my permanent team. They give me something to do.

"Umm, boss?"

Thats my nickname from the mission.

"yeah, we're going to Japan"

... "okay, Boss..."


	2. Chapter 2

Boss "**example of speech, and stuff**"

Flash back "_example of text and speech_"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The looking Shard

"Ever hear the one about the zombie stripper?"

"that's the one about you ex-girlfriend? Eh Lino?"

"yeah, shes a...."

"**Both of you shut it. We are approaching the destination**"

both of them are solders and at that switch to solider mode and in unison...

"Yes sir!"

"**This is a routine pick up. Its been 23.567 hours since the pick-up of the artifact, so we're early**"

Lino giving me a fairly quaky look while adjusting his weapon and armor

"We're always early. Isn't that why we are on these missions?"

~Private Jordan O'Leenan. Age 17. He became a Member of my group September 27Th 2020. He was fresh out of middle school. He was always short. But Back then he had a reason. He always acted like a kid, asking to do things, playing pranks. Truthfully i didn't believe the Organization when they said he was the smartest boy on the planet. He IQ'ed at 300. But its my experience that you always drop in IQ over a period of time. Switching potential into raw knowledge. He was always the brightest and funniest person to have ever entered my presence~

"Boss, your getting that look. You alright. "

"**Deaner, pay attention to your armor and worry about that, Okay**"

"Gentlemen"

A tall man emerged from the cockpit. White suit and the makings and face of a WW3 hero.

" **General Shinam. Its an honor to meet you.**" reaching my hand up in a Standard solute. And watching as he quickly but perfectly saluted back and returned, like a master ..

"gentlemen, your mission here is to link with Team Gamma, the team that sent you the transmission, and escort them to SS . Understood?

"**Yes Sir. Do i need to know why we need to escort them? Are they being followed? Do we need excessive force?**" Gesturing my gun toward him.\

"I'll just say that there is a chance I'd be lying if I said no. My question is, why only Three men?"

"**Pr omission to Speak bluntly Sir**"

"Go Ahead"

"**Why Not?**"

"Hahaha, I like a good smart-ass. The best of luck on the recovery" And just as fog burn away into nothingness, The General Just dissipated into the black of the drop ships cock pit.

The Ship layed quiet for what seemed like minutes. The sound of the engine of the vehicle bounce through the hull and into the tiny room making the silence almost nostalgic. Lino looking continuously at me and waving.

"eh, Boss. Who was He?"

"**General Shinamuro of The Shattering War.** "

"Really, seriously?"

" **do you even know what The Shattering War is?"**

Lino looking puzzled taps his fingers on his weapon and opens his mouth

" The End of the world right. 2012. The battle at the ocean."

"**That's Right.**"

~The First year i was in the Navy. April 3rd 2012. Alot of standard naval ships had gone missing, But in weird ways. My ship was part of the search and rescue mission assigned to finding them. I woke up early that day shaved and showered and looked into the mirror at mt hair to see if i needed it cut. I heard the alarm assigned for attack. When i got up to the deck i was only in my pants with shirt in hand. Everyone was up there, everyone. A city in the water. ~

The feeling of a small quake ran through the helicopter. And we were grounded. A voice came over the speaker

"Good Luck Gentlemen"

the doors open to the machine, and we exit onto the launch pad. The three of us to the edge of the cement landing slab just in time for the helicopter to take off. The two men looking to me for the next step in our plan.

"**Its 2:00am. We meet with Team Gamma at 11:00am. We have time to get some rest. There is a Hotel in Hiroshima we will be staying at. There will be no casual time in this mission. Nothing is to hamper time in this mission.**"

The both of the men next to me nod and moved forward off the platform.

I don't really sleep much. Neither does Deaner. He still manages to lay down and close his eyes. Lino snores to much. Its about 7:00am and the sun is up. I can help but go over the message from yesterday. The sword the Batosai held. Its said to be inverted so the blade and the dull are switched. Not very normal for a samurai. But yet again he was one of the biggest mysteries that there is. That's why we are looking for answers.

The sound of the alarm is possibly worse than the noise of war. Its takes my mind and fills it with rage and anger. All i want is to kill the drone of evil white noise. The Devil would probably plead to god himself for the silence of the evil devise.

"Yo, boss?"

I truthfully have to thank Lino for always waking me up. He wakes me like a teenager waking a friend, not like a military officer.

"Lino, what time is it?"

"Time for Cheerios"

"I agree with Lino, i need some food."

Lino always brings a fresh box of Cheerios to eat at the beginning and the end of the mission. Its a tradition in our Group. Cheerios Before and After makes for a happy mission.

Lino wastes no time to get out the yellow box of cereal and put it on the table in front of us. But he more than us wanted some. The look in his eyes like a familiar Blondie boy waiting for ramen. So like tradition, he opens the box, he pours the first bowl and he takes the first bite, just so Deaner and myself can see the look of satisfaction in his eyes. And so he did. But before he dove in he looked up at me and ask :

"hey boss, What do the Japanese say when they get food? Eyes wide and curious, Deaner with a simple expression.

"**Idatakimasu**" Deaner Looking at me satisfied "really"

but both of us looking at Lino waiting.. .

"IDATAKIMASU!!!!" both of us startled by this just look as he Smiles and starts to eat his cheerios.

Looking at Deaner

all i can say is "**I wish I'd've told him some bogus word**"

Deaner just laughed and asked "why So the locals think hes crazy"

With some O's stuck to his face and a very well matured milk mustache Lino looks at me with a semi-empty expression.

"who's Crazy?"

"**hahaha, just eat your Cheerios!"**

Its 11:00am. We are Waiting for Team Gamma. They are late.

"Weapons Check!"

Lino, Deaner and myself begin to run over our Armor and ammo. Each one of us is responsible for the life of our partner, and is to make sure that's they have there self together before ever trying to enter combat.

"Clear"

Then myself

"**Ready**"

the Deaner

"Clear"

Lino Pulls his knife out And looks around the warehouse. His gaze moves from box to box of stored goods. The fairly well lit room was just as anyone would see it. The sun spilling in and giving sight to the dust fluttering in the air. The young private looks to me.

"in-tell On Gamma"

"**Three Males, One female. Each early twenties**"

"Gamma Features"

"**Military, Clean cut, Standard Gear**"

Lino at that looks to me and tightens his gloves.

Deaner prepares his P-112.

"**Lino, Whats The word on the streets** "

"People everywhere, all loaded with the best money can buy, and they all think low of us"

Deaner ask es the question of the day, one reserved for a possible ambush.

"How many bullets am i gonna need"

Lino, Grins and becomes one with his air, activating his cloak and disappearing into the background like the boxes surrounding him, only giving off a distorted view of his whole figure smudging the background.

"All of them"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The End of the World.

Nobody can see him. Lino. Weaving inbeatween boxes and back. He wont say a word, in fear of his position being given away. Its unclear what hes doing, but hes doing it. Deaner taking a chance and hiding under a box. Holding there, as if the world couldn't see him. As for me Ill just stay still. And watch. I dont want Lino or Deaner to get hurt. I dont like to fire my gun. It stays on safety until truly needed.

Lino. Hes not moving anymore. Its quiet.

"**Team Gamma. Stand up and show you face. This is Mercinary General Axel Hemure. I hold priority to this mission.**"

Quiet. Still so still and stagnat. An echo reaching out through the room. The voice of a solider, boucing about the walls, show the great level of acustics that the room posseses.

"You can't take it. Its mine"

"**You have five seconds**"

Lino reapeared next to me. He gave me a look of utter astonishment. His eyes wide with a slight glint of confusion. His head shaking slowly. His all out expression utter hatred. And looked at me.

"Team Gamma is broken. Two males dead. It looks like he raped the women. Shes alive but if he snaps shes gone."

His confusion seemed familiar in my native understanding.

"**DEANER! We are leaving.** "

I had to reach out and take Lino by the shoulder, and bring as close as i could. There was only one thing i wanted.

In a wisper t othe exclusive ears of Lino. "**When i step out this room you have five seconds. Get the girl, then bring her out.**"

"what about Deaner"

"**Thats my problem**"

his look became serious and stern. And with a similar voise "Yes sir" his nod gave me sadasfaction and i turned to walk away, and saw as Lino became one with the air once more. I exited the door. The figure of Deaner standing to my side.

"**Logistsics!**"

"His name is Major Harold Marx. Age 23. Height 6'0". Weight 200. Ohh, yeah, and... He Got a f uckin' Sword. "

Giving me a look of hate.

"**WOW. Whatever are we gonna do... WE HAVE GUNS!!**" his look getting more serious and even less sarcastic.

"let me refrase, he has THE sword...in hand"

My feelings suddenly gargle up in my stomach. Rage and hate are something of the past. Now there is fury. That man is the last member of Gamma. He would destroy his friends for what, a weopon.

A loud bang. A gun. Deagle.

No sooner than the noise of the weopon, Deaner on his knee's, gasping. His neck leeking Blood, flood ing on to Deaners hands. No sooner after that Lino decides to make himself seen. Gasping for air, panting like a dog Blonde hair soked in sweat and dust. He put down the girl and looked at me. My hate spilling out my face slowly.

"**Get Deaner cleaned up. Make sure, make very sure he is okay. For what that monster did to him, he dies. No trial. Im gonna tear out his soul. And pain t the room with him**."

I looked to Deaner once more. To see his face. Calm as ever. He pulled a straw out of nowhere and used it as a trake tube. He looked at me. His eyes showed the pain. He waved me off .

I slowly removed my armor. Its too heavy. Just my bare torso and my assault rifle in hand. My baby. My P-90. Unlocked, loaded and blood thirsty. The brisk air hitting me from the norh, hitting me as i begin my walk to the door.

The warehouse is just a box. And in this box there are plenty of other boxes. But most Improtantly it holds two innocent dead men. Its my job now to put one more body in this box. The monster hideous laughter running through the room like a horde of goblins. Hes not a man any more. He is however dead. He just dosent know it yet.

"**Nice knife you got there**" Yelling out into the open warehouse. Waiting for his responce. Waiting to see how much of him was left.

"Its no knife! It THE sword of the Batosai. The greatest man to walk in Japan. The man slayer."

"**indeed. But you have no right to hold that weopon. Your just a killer. He killed for a purpose. He was a great man. You are just insane scum.**"

his screams become wails and howls. He himself demoniszed his laughter into a nihilistic screen of war.

"Ill kill you! And your Freinds and become the next Batosai. Not only that. Ill make this world plead for life. Ill be Stronger that the City at Sea"

his laughter continued. It now rattling in my ears and head.

"**The day Atlantis Emerged from the ocean began a year of war that shan't be redone. For thise words , Ill have you Life, you freak**." In that seconds I grasped the razor wire handle hanging from the ceiling. Lino Must have set it up while he did his first run through. I Readied my weopon. I heard the click of the ammo. I pulled the handle. The boxes began to plit and buckle into scraps on the floor. In a specticle of dust and shrapnel the warehouse became a duel zone. But most improtantly it revealed a sniveling pig holding a backward sword. My target.

"**You have a fun Time in Hell**"


End file.
